seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Foundation Holiday
From the Publisher MyTona: As night falls, a strange voice can be heard singing opera arias. A mysterious guest is about to disrupt the celebrations for Foundation Day. Unravel the mystery of the singing ghost! Become a guest of the biggest celebration in Darkwood! What's New in Version 1.18.0: * Over 300 new quests await you * Take part in the captivating Foundation Holiday event * Enjoy a picturesque view of a new event location: Memory Square * Meet the updated Mine - exploring the secrets of the underground is now more fun than ever! * Funny event creatures: Madam Boncake, the Fireworkus, and Mister Orchestri * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of festive rewards! Beautiful avatars, the City Holiday chest, and the Golden Cake talisman await you in the new event. Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2017 July Update Welcome to the July Update! Join the fun and celebrate the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game's second birthday! Released on July 7, 2017 the update introduced the new Foundation Holiday special event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Memory Square. The Update also included new art for the Mine Location, as well as over 300 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. Foundation Holiday Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 7th of July to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Foundation Holiday special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 19th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Memory Square to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new operatic Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Gnome Clock at stage 2, Carved Chest at stage 3, Gen-encrusted Horn at stage 4, and Item-Hunting Kit at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the City Holiday Chest and Opera Diva Casket. Once won, the City Holiday Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Opera Diva Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and is found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Wise Owl at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Orange Strudel at stage 3, Odin's Ring at stage 4, and Fire Crystal at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Darkwood Lights by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Golden Cake Talisman and Holiday Friends Picture. The Golden Cake Talisman multiplies the rate of energy regeneration by 5 for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Holiday Friends Picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Medallion of Greatness at stage 1, Flying Time at stage 2, Melon Dessert at stage 3, Thunder Amulet at stage 4, and Ring of Runes at stage 5. (4) A Top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Foundation Holiday event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Imperishable Glory Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Holiday Friends are 3 new event creatures to be banished: Mister Orchestri, the Fireworkus, and Madam Boncake. Because of our grand preparations for Foundation Day, holiday spirits have unexpectedly come to the city.Festive music is playing in the city day and night. An eccentric holiday spirit. A one-creature band that annoys everyone with never-ending loud music. You see, Mister Orchestri has come to Darkwood to visit. He can't stand silence and so deafens everyone with his loud playing. Mister Orchestri's music is undoubtedly very cheerful, but it's impossible to listen to it all day. A funny embodiment of holiday spirit, in the form of the master of fireworks. Unable to control his own explosive lights, though. Fireworks keep exploding in the streets of Darkwood. Sudden flashes of merry lights, frightening the townspeople. It turns out that the Fireworkus has come to our city. There's no denying those fireworks were beautiful, but they were causing a great inconvenience. A funny creature and an embodiment of holiday spirit. Amuses herself by throwing cakes at the faces of random passersby. Madam Boncake is throwing pieces of cake at the citizens' faces. Madam Boncake's projectiles were delicious, but life is calmer when no one is throwing cakes at your face. Mister Orchestri.png|Mister Orchestri Fireworkus.png|Fireworkus Madam Boncake.png|Madam Boncake Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Darkwood Lights to complete the third stage of the timed challenge. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 58 Sound Catchers are needed to complete the 30 event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Memory Square until you win some Sound Catchers. You then use these Sound Catchers to banish the new 'Mister Orchestri' event creature, collecting the Dancer Figurine and Nut with a Surprise Fixers as you well as the Water Vortex needed to banish the next event creature 'Fireworkus'. Use the Water Vortex to banish 'Fireworkus', collecting the Star Garland Fixers and also the Fire Spices needed to banish 'Madam Boncake' in order to get the Crystal Gramophone Fixers. Thus, as you play Memory Square in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Darkwood Lights needed to complete the third and fourth parts of the event challenge itself. Note: These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Foundation Holiday challenge or by time running out for the event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Memory Square Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Coat of Arms Impression Access Passes! Summer Holiday Mini Event Challenge This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from July 10, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles and collecting a certain amount of Holiday Medals in order to win the special rewards. Successfully winning games in either the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles award Players with anywhere from 3 to 5 Holiday Medals per win: * Collect 25 Holiday Medals to win 1 Strawberry Gelato - restores 60 energy * Collect 125 Holiday Medals to win 1 Melon Dessert - restores 120 energy * Collect 250 Holiday Medals to win 1 Carved Chest - chest of useful collection items * Collect 400 Holiday Medals to win 1 Wizard's Treasure - chest of magical talismans * Collect 600 Holiday Medals to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour Festive Fun Challenge The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is back and is available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from July 17, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 10 Gold Stars to win 1 Banana Pudding - restores 35 energy * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Demeter's Chest - contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 100 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 250 Gold Stars to win 1 Moonlight Jewelry Box - commemorative casket desktop decoration After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Gold Stars, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Happy Anniversary Gift from MyTona Players who logged into the game on August 2, 2017 received a special gift celebrating the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game's second anniversary: 2017 coins, 2 rubies and 2 cakes. Changes in Version 1.18.0 The July Update made a few significant changes to the game: *Mine has entirely new art and some new items added as well *Villa is now a regular location no longer requiring the access pass Precious Aigrette to play *Hidden object items in several locations have been renamed *Some chests have been renamed: Antique Box to Marble Chest, Carved Box to Carved Chest, Magic Box to Wizard's Treasure *The font on friend's names when visiting friend's map has been changed to be bigger and brighter *The loading screen has been given a festive theme for the duration of the special event Players have reported a myriad of issues with the new update including random game crashes and resets of their game account to Level 1. Players experiencing such issues should contact MyTona game support for help. Category:Updates Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Memory Square Category:Timed Challenges